mpghfandomcom-20200214-history
MPGH Wiki:Requests for adminship
Hi, I would love to take responsibilities to become and uphold adminship, if you think i have the capabilities of doing so, it's entirely your decision. About Myself: "What good is it for man to gain the whole world, yet forfeit his life? Or what can a man give in exchange for his life?" My name's Matthew, some call me Mat, others a genius and others an idiot...okay...there's worse than that. Yes, I can be an idiot, but very rarely do you mistake me for such a guy. Genius...nice compliment, but i don't consihttp://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requestsder myself that smart. i only study hard... Actually not anymore. meet matthew 2.0 a new model with new set of functions. Matthew 2.0 is currently 18 (yeah I said it - I'm young) and is enjoying a free life - free to some extent anyway. I still need improvements though so you'll have to chip in to make Matthew 2.0 a fully functional person with heightened emotional and humanly qualities, yet still slightly machine-like in his work mode (on standby). I very much like the idea of randomness - it is the way in which the world was brought to be. I try to be as random as possible and let life do its thing. But I don't let things to chance when it comes to my future...I'm gonna be a great scientist one day and everyone will have to call me Doctor. You will see me on TV one day. I will be on the cover of every magazine on the planet. I'm still working there...slowly. Yes, we have something called asian parent syndrome...it will last for until I die. A blonde woman had three kids but refused to have a fourth because she heard that one in every four children born in the world is Chinese. Many people tell me that I am a somewhat odd character, unpredictable and of all sorts...this character statement may help you understand me a bit better: CHARACTER PROFILE: The Helper, The Healer, The Individualist WORLD VIEW: "I support and empower others. They could not do it without me." LEADERSHIP STYLE: Cheer leader and appreciators of ppl, management by enthusiastic encouragement. APPEARANCE: Sweetly seductive, highly adjustable to audience. IN SECURITY (COMFORT ZONE REASSURED) Claim and act on their own aspirations and passions. IN STRESS (SELF DEFENCE MECHANISM ACTIVATED) Bossy bully, ruthless powermonger. THE ALLY POINT: Energised by staying on task, by accomplishment, by being respected for competence and efficiency. THE SHADOW POINT: Grounded by acknowledging and adhering to standards, policies and procedures (which they tend to bend) VIRTUE: Serenity VICE: Anger MOTIVATION: Motivated by the need to be loved and appreciated, to express your positive feelings towards others, to avoid being seen as needy. BASIC FEAR: Of being unloved and unwanted for themselves alone. BASIC DESIRE: To be loved. MORE DETAILS: The helper enjoys helping and caring for others. They listen to others from their heart. They want to be needed, and need to be loved, and have close relationships. They easily give compliments to others, and put high priority on their friendship. They are considerate, warm and empathetic. Helpers like people to like them, and they consider the needs of others before their own. They act on their feelings rather than logical thinking. Helpers are people oriented...they look for good in others. They are also very skilled at understanding the feelings of others, and easily accept others at face value. Most importantly, they like to nurture and care for others. Call me a friend...your greatest support and your greatest rival. The contest is on.